Almanac, Plants: PvZ: R
This is the Almanac for plants in Plants vs Zombies: Remastered. Plants Peashooter Peashooters shoot peas. Damage: 10 Firing: Normal How does peashooters peas travel in a straight line? "Uhh, I don't actually know," Admits Peashooter. "I've always just taken it for granted, like I do killing zombies. Just hold on a tick. I'll just check it out and then I'll get back to you." Sun Cost: 100 Recharge: Normal Sunflower Sunflowers produce extra sun for you to use. Sun production: Normal Though sun is technically not a solid substance, Sunflower still has no problem producing it. "I just feel this tickling feeling, and I just kinda do this thingy." She explains. "It's hard to describe. Maybe like a burp." Sun Cost: 50 Recharge: Speedy Wall-Nut Wall-Nut has high health and can block the zombie assault. Health: 100 "Don't worry about me," Wall-Nut groans. "I'll just lie here and get eaten. I'm used to it by now. No, no, don't worry. I'm good. Just... sigh." Sun Cost: 50 Recharge: Slow Cherry Bomb Cherry Bomb explodes, killing all zombies in his radius. Use: Instant Damage: 1250 "What people don't realise about blowing up," One of them explains, "is that I eventually just reform in the mist of plant matter and be all right. And will my brother. He's sleeping now." Sun Cost: 150' Recharge: Slow Potato Mine Potato Mines blow up, but take time to arm. Damage: 1250 Arming time: 20s Laziness is a skill that Potato Mine prides. He's able to leave everything to the last minute and possibly not do it at all. That was a joke. He'll get there. Just you wait. He always provides. Sun Cost: 25 Recharge: Sluggish Chomper Eats a zombie whole, but takes time to chew it. Damage: Insta-kill Firing: 30s When asks the question of how zombies taste, the answer is always like cornflakes. "They're crunchy," He continued. "That's why I like them. Crunchy and like cornflakes. People never believe me about that, but now you know it's true." Sun Cost: 150 Recharge: Normal Snow Pea Snow Peas shoot snow peas at the enemy that slows them down. Damage: 10 Firing: Normal Don't throw a 'chill out' pun at Snow Pea. Or a 'stay frosty'. Or even a 'cool'. She heard them. She heard them all and they are not funny. Maybe a little bit. Special: Snow Peas slow down zombies Sun Cost: 150 Recharge: Normal Cabbage-Pult Cabbage-Pult hurl cabbages over the zombies heads. Damage: 10 Firing: Slightly slower, Lobbed Shot "It's all in the wrist," Cabbage-Pult comments. "Or, well, not really the wrist as I don't have one. You have to like... I don't know. Flick well or something." Talk about confusing yourself. Sun Cost: 125 Recharge: Normal Repeater Repeater shoots peas two at a time. Damage: 10 Firing: Double "Hello "Hello my my friend," friend," Says Repeater. "I "I hope hope you you can can understand understand me. me. It's It's hard hard to to talk talk like like you you fellows. fellows. You You guys guys talk talk funny." funny." Sun Cost: 200 Recharge: Normal Puff-Shroom Puff-Shroom is weak but costs nothing. Damage: 5 Firing: Normal Range: 3 blocks Puff-Shroom is technically Fungi, but that doesn't stop her from being a plant. "This kind of stuff is generalisation." She huffs. "Tomato, tomato, potato, potato. It's all the same" Sun Cost: 0 Recharge: Normal Sun-Shroom Sun-Shroom produces small sun at first, then normal sun after. Sun Production: Small, then Normal Sun is a by-product of different hormones in the xylem. Yes, he has a Xylem. And Hormones. Sun Cost: 25 Recharge: Speedy Fume-Shroom Fume-Shrooms shoots fumes that pass through numerous zombies. Damage: 10 Firing: Normal Range: 3 blocks, fumes penetrate all Before coming out and working at Bloom and Doom Co., Fume-Shroom had this deal with a guy off the coast of France about Burritos. But the guy scammed him. Luckily he had a cousin that knew a guy who knew someone else who got him a job in Bloom and Doom, and he's not going back. Sun Cost: 100 Recharge: Normal Grave Buster Plant it on a grave to remove the grave. Use: Instant His name is Phil. That's the thing he has been hiding for all this time. And he's terrorfied of puppies. That too. Special: Plant it on a grave to remove the grave Sun Cost: 25 Recharge: Speedy Hypno-Shroom Makes a zombie fight for you Use: When eaten "Zombies are important members of our society," Rhapsodises Hypno-Shroom. "They are seriously misunderstood individuals that are only doing what they can. We can and should do more to domesticate them and bring them into society." Special: Zombies that eat it turn around and fight for you Sun Cost: 75 Recharge: Slow Ice-Shroom Ice-Shroom freezes all zombies on-screen. Use: Instant He really needs to smile. Never in 34 years. When he was but a baby shroom he never smiled, or giggled, or laughed, or chuckled, or smirked, or snickered, or moved his facial muscles upwards. That's probably because his facial nerves are paralysed. Special: Freezes all enemies on-screen Sun Cost: 150 Recharge: Sluggish Scared-Shroom Scared-Shrooms shoot long range, but hide when enemies are close. Damage: 10 Firing: Normal Locking yourself in a small dark room is not the sort of thing you should do. But Scared-Shroom did it. Rambling about the clown from the circus. "He's after me!" He rambled on. "He's going to get me!" Special: Hides when zombies are in a 3x3 area Sun Cost: 50 Recharge: Normal Magnet-Shroom Magnet-Shroom steals metal objects from zombies.